1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rigid connection structure of each end of a concrete girder and a bridge pier of a rigid-frame bridge.
2. Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2007-211566 discloses a rigid-frame bridge in which a concrete bridge pier and each end of a steel girder are rigidly connected via connection by a connection strip member and connection concrete. Here, the steel girders formed of shaped-steel such as H-shaped steel are arranged in parallel in the bridge width direction and each end of the steel girder is supported on a bridge abutment face of a concrete bridge pier. Further, each end of each steel girder is connected to a connection strip member arising from a bridge abutment face of the bridge pier, and then, each end of the steel girder is buried in the connection concrete by additionally casting the connection concrete on the bridge abutment face.
Bridge construction using steel girders constituted with shaped-steel such as H-shaped steel which causes overspending of steel material has been restricted for actualization in view of profitability as a result of recent escalating prices of steel material.
Further, shape selection of shaped-steel corresponding to an individual bridge is difficult because of difficulty of shape changing thereof.
In contrast, a precast concrete girder (PC concrete girder) is extremely inexpensive compared to a steel girder and is capable of being formed in arbitrary shaped easily in accordance with bridge design.